The Unexpected
by xxDevil'sAngel28xx
Summary: Haru wants to tell her feelings to her love one before she goes somewhere far from him. A kind of Haru x Anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Unexpected

**Author: **xxdevil'sangel28xx

**Warnings:** None, really

**Pairings: ** Haru x ?

**Summary: **Haru wants to tell her feelings to her love one before she goes somewhere far from him.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Amano Akira. Not me. T__T

* * *

At last....It's graduation day. They've all finished high school. But there still college to go through.

In the afternoon....

"Oi, what are you even doing here, you stupid woman?" the foreign boy said "and what's with the box?"

"Hahi?! I'm going to give Tsuna-san a gift and tell him something before I go - " she paused.

"Go where?" Yamamoto asked.

**

* * *

**

"_What?!" surprised on what her father had told her._

"_Like I told you, I was hired on teaching abroad. It just so happens that it is in a part of Europe."_

"_But dad, my friends and I had already decided that we're going to enter the same college together. I can't back up now." She defended._

"_Look, I know you love this place more than I do. But you need to decide whether you'll stay here by yourself or you're coming with us and study in Europe. And you have to tell them sooner or later."_

_Haru just agreed silently. But still…_

* * *

"Why?" Yamamoto curiously asked. "I'm sorry but I can't answer that…yet" Haru answered.

"Tch, your too noisy." Gokudera grumbled.

"Hahi?! Haru's not noisy and Haru's not stupid. She is at the top of her class. Maybe you're the one who is noisy!"

"No you are!"

"No you!" both growled at each other's faces. Yamamoto stepped up to stop them from arguing any longer.

"Maa..ma.. let's not start a fight okay. We're here to see Tsuna, too. You can come if you want to."

"Really? Arigato Yamamoto-san." smiling at him like there's no tomorrow. "No prob" he said as he brush his hand at the back of his head with a little hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Tch" he gazed at them with his piercing eyes. Or is it just Yamamoto, hogging all the attention from her. Maybe. Just maybe. "Come on let's go"

They're almost at the school. She ran off to be sure that she'll be the one to see Tsuna first.

"Man, that girl never learn" he gruntly said.

"She's just happy that's all. It's nice for a person like her feeling happy." Yamamoto said as a dark-haired man with a black jacket hanging from his shoulders with death written all over him, appeared before them.

"H-Hibari!!"

"What are you still doing here loitering? You know very well the rules or you just want me to bite you to death?"

"W-wait a minute, Hibari." Uttered Yamamoto.

"Heh, I don't care about the rules and I'll do whatever I want. Even blowing your head off" he said as he pulled dynamites somewhere from his body. "Show me" getting his tonfas from no one where.

* * *

At Namimori High…..

_I've decided, if I saw Tsuna-san and accepted me, I'll stay. But if not… then I'll go without saying anything to them and I hope it's not. _

She thought as she approached the school gates and saw the person she was finding 10 ft. in front of her.

But… she was wrong.

She wasn't the first one to see him after all.

"I-I like you. I have liked you for a very long time now. I was afraid to say this to you after all that had happened. The worst things that is. I'll only say this once.

W-would you go out with me?" She was shocked at the brown-haired boy's words (who wouldn't be).

She thought for a minute, giggled and said "You know, I should be the one to tell you that first"

"So…"

"It's a yes." His eyes widened with gladness and hugged her tightly.

The sun was setting. The box that she held was long forgotten that it fell on the ground. She stared at them, shocked, confused. Who wouldn't be surprised by seeing her love one courting her best friend.

It hurts.

It really hurts.

* * *

"Hey, wait a minute you two. Let's calm down for a bit. We're just going to get Tsuna at school and we'll go. So don't worry." Both agreed but irritated.

Then, Haru appeared. Her head bowing causing her hair covering the pained expression on her face.

"Oh, Haru, did you find Tsu- what's wrong?". Everyone stared at her with curiosity.

"Nandemonai…"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic of my fave character, Haru. In this fic she can be paired by anyone. Still I 'm having troubles with whom she's going to end up with. Sorry for the wrong grammars/spelling if there are any. I'll update soon for the next chapter. :D

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Unexpected

**Author:** xxDevil'sAngel28xx

**Rating: **totally cheezy

**Pairing: **mentioned** 1886  
**

**Warnings**: None

**Word count:** 1,020

* * *

_Previously_

"Is something wrong?" asked Yamamoto

"Nandemonai" she said in a low tone and forcibly smiled. "It's getting late. I must go home now. Ja ne!" she dashed through them and that made her bump in to one of them. That means even Hibari. When he turned to see the girl, he saw her….crying?... Why was she crying? This question just pop on his head but what is the reason. He was so curious at the girl. And she turned in to a corner and disappeared.

"Tch. What's wrong with that woman?" grumbled Gokudera. Yamamoto, being worried, wants to follow her. There was a part of him that wants to follow her…but what is this feeling? I never felt this before…

'I hope she's alright.' he thought.

"Oi, HIbari were not d-"before he finished his sentence Hibari was already gone. "That bastard. Fleeing off the scene. Come on, were wasting time here. We should meet Judaime by now." Gokudera walked on and Yamamoto followed.

* * *

At the school…

"Judaime!"

"Yo, Tsuna"

"Eh? Why are you here?" Tsuna was startled.

"We just want to greet you two. Oh yeah, did you meet Haru. She went here first and then left. I don't know why but she seems a little bit down when she returned." Asked Yamamoto.

"Eh? Haru was here?" then he noticed a presently wrapped box from the front gate. He went there and took a better look on what it is. The others followed him behind. He picked it up, curious on what's within.

"Hey, isn't that…" Yamamoto pointed out. Tsuna looked at the tag and read what it said:

_From: __**Haru**__ To: __**Tsuna-san**_

_I want to give this to you as a graduation gift and to confess my love for you. It's okay if you can't answer me at this time. I'll be waiting until the day comes._

_Love , __**Haru**_

"Haru, that means….". ' She was here and saw me and Kyoko-chan and ran away.' Tsuna thought.

"Oh no, Haru."

"What's wrong Tsuna –kun?" a certain girl asked.

"N-nothing. Everything's fine, Kyoko-chan. We'll just have to leave for now. Bye" he said. Waving his hands, running.

"Oi, Tsuna!"

"Matte, Judaime!" the two followed him to who knows where.

"Tsuna-kun" Kyoko blinked to curiosity.

"Judaime, where are we going? Is something wrong?"

"We need to find Haru. I think she overheard us talking that's-"

"That's why she left." Yamamoto said narrowing his eyes. It was like he's frustrated or something. 'I should've followed her that time'

"Yamamoto-kun" he was so worried.

"Come on, Judaime. Let's split up so it'll be faster to find her."

"Um!"

"I'll go this way." Tsuna said.

"I'll go the opposite." Yamamoto pointed the direction.

They went into different directions. Searching high and low.

'I should've told her first…demo… she would still be like this. Waaah! What kind of friend am I?' Tsuna thought.

"Tch. Where's that stupid woman? She's making Judaime worried. _Demo ano toki…." _a flashback happened in his head. It was when she appeared earlier with her weird expression. His expression changed into pity. 'I guess I shouldn't be hard on her' he thought as he shook his head and went on to the search.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Haru was walking along the sidewalk, spaced out. Tears falling down on the ground. She came into a sudden stop when she saw a boy with a raven-colored hair, his uniform hanging from his shoulders and a band pinned on it that says "Discipline".

"H-Hibari-san" she spoke with her soft voice as if she wasn't surprised.

"What were you doing at Namimori High? You don't go there." Hibari said standing in front of her.

"Gomenasai, Hibari-san. " wiping her tears away. "I won't do it…ever again" she was making the same expression earlier when he saw her. "If you don't mind, I'll excuse myse-" she was almost leaving but…

"Why?" Haru was surprised. They were facing back to back.

"Why are you still crying?" Now that he mentioned it, she just realized that tears were flowing through her pale cheeks.

"I always see you smile every time you're with your herbivore friends. But why? I don't understand." He said with his low-toned voice.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san. _Sob... _Not that I can answer it_…Sob… _I just…_ Sob… _couldn't. Not now." She cried aloud. She couldn't control herself. She, then, felt a soft white cloth touch her face. She looked up to his person who was wiping her cheeks. "Hibari-san" she took the handkerchief to wipe her tears herself. It was embarrassing for a person like him, a person like Hibari Kyoya, to do such an act. But he didn't care. He thought that she was weak just like her herbivore friends but he was wrong. He knew that she was one of those people that fell but still can stand through life's obstacles. She was weak yet she was strong. And he admires strong people.

"Then, tell me when the time is right. And that expression doesn't suit you at all. So change it to your normal one." He said as he took off.

"Hibari-san, arigatou… demo it's not that easy to change." She said as she look at the handkerchief with his initials sewed in it and tried to continue walking.

She found herself ending up at the playground's swing. Trying to forget everything that happened this day. Moments later, a boy, panting from the running, stood there in front of her but it seems she didn't noticed him because she was too spaced out. So he went nearer and stretched out his hand. Hoping for her to notice he was there. She was taken aback from the sight and saw the person in front of her with a big grin on his face.

"Haha… I figured you might be here." he said.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Its been a long since I updated here and this story. I've been busy with things like enrolling for college. At last, I made it! and some issues with myself. I'm pretty lonely everyday and the only thing I can do right now is draw and write a story. And for that, I finished chapter 2. Basically, I write stories based on what I feel at the time.

xxxxxxx

I think everyone knows the person at the last paragraph

xxxxxxx

Hope you like this one. Reviews please!

_Sob_


End file.
